Tratie
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Basically a bunch of Tratie oneshots. I take prompts!
1. Picnics

Katie Gardener sat on a rock, waiting for her boyfriend Travis Stoll to show up. She checked her watch. He was scheduled to arrive in precisely two minutes.

"Hey Katie!" Travis cried, sitting down next to her. He carried a picnic basket in his arms, complete with a red checkered picnic blanket.

Together they laid the blanket down on the ground, in the perfect little spot, right under the oak tree. Travis looked around nervously, as if he expected monsters to pop out at any given moment.

"Don't." Katie told him. "This is our special day. Just forget about the monsters for once, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Kay Kay." Travis said, smirking. He pulled out a jar of almonds from the picnic basket. "Want some?"

Katie nodded, carefully taking the lid off, until a giant snake popped out her.

"Travis Stoll!" she screamed, running backwards, and bumping into a tree. Travis ran over.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that was there. I think Connor put it there."

"I'm fine." Katie said, gritting her teeth as she tried to stand. "But when I get my hands on that brother of yours…."

"You sure?" Travis asked. "You don't sound fine."

"I am fine!" Katie yelled. "My wrist just hurts a little."

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Let me see."

"No." Katie said. "Since when are you a doctor?"

Travis rolled his eyes. "I took a first aid class. Now let me see your wrist, Katie Stoll."

She holds out her arm, and he inspects her elbow.

"My _wrist_." Katie says, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, yeah." he tells her, the tips of his ears reddening. "Sorry."

After about ten minutes, Travis is still looking at Katie's arm, trying to find the problem. "You know what," he finally says. "Let's just go to the infirmary."


	2. Marshmallows

"Katherine." Travis says, sitting with Katie at camp, watching the Fourth of July fireworks. His words are hard to make out, since he has a s'more stuffed in his mouth.

"What?" Katie snaps. "And don't call me Katherine."

Then he says something which sounds like "will you carry me?"

"No!" Katie barks. The look on Travis's face is fleeting and hurt. "I will not carry you, and chew with your mouth closed, Travis Stoll!"

Hearing this, Travis swallows, and starts to laugh, and soon Katie joins, even if she doesn't understand what exactly is so funny.

"What?" she asks, giggling.

Travis smirks, getting on one knee. "I didn't ask if you would carry me. What I asked, Katherine Maria Gardener, is will you marry me?"

Katie's jaw drops open. "Well, duh."


	3. Names

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, guys! :D**

"So," said Katie. "What are we going to name the new baby?"

"Stealer." Travis told her, not missing a beat.

Katie sighed. "Travis, we are not naming our baby "Stealer." Stealer Stoll? What kind of a name is that? And then there's the fact that Stealer doesn't sound very feminine."

"The baby is a _boy_." Travis cried. "And I don't see anything wrong with Stealer. Everyone nowadays is taking verbs and adding -er to them for names. Runner, Walker, Tucker, Tanner, and of course, Chaser. So Stealer is fine. Plus, it sounds cool"

"First of all," Katie said, annoyed. "The baby is a girl, and Stealer just sounds… well, wrong.

I know Hermes is the god of thieves, but still. Let's talk about girl names for the moment. I like Rose, Daisy, Chrysanthemum, Heather, Lavender, Amaryllis, Azalea…"

"Hold up!" Travis interrupted. "We are not naming our kid after a _plant_. Nope. Sorry. No way."

"But-" Katie complained. Travis shushed her.

"If I don't get to name the baby after my father, you can't name him after your mother."

"What about Evie?" Katie suggested.

"Nah." Travis said. "Boring."

"Natalie."

"Never."

"Katie."

"Terrible name."

Katie reached out and slapped her husband. "That's mean!"

"Sorry." Travis said. "I wasn't listening."

"Still. Anyways, since you think the baby is a boy, you pick out a girl name. I'll pick out a boy name. And we don't tell each other until the baby's born."

"That doesn't make sense!" Travis complained.

"It makes perfect sense. That way, if the baby's a girl, you'll be happy."

"Oh. Okay."

Two months later, Katie was eight months pregnant.

"Travis," she told her husband late one night. "I'm having the baby now."

"What do you want me to do?" he grumbled sleepily.

"Bring me to the hospital, Travis Stoll! Now!"

"Oh. Okay." he said, and fell back asleep.

A minute later, Katie dumped a cup of water on his head.

"TRAVIS STOLL" she yelled into his ear. "BRING ME TO THE HOSPITAL! NOW! OR I'LL TELL MY MOTHER!"

Now Travis didn't want any scary plant ladies mad at him, so he got out of bed and took his wife to the hospital.

Ten hours later, Travis was the father of twins, a boy and a girl.

"Jacob Tanner Stoll." Katie said, handing him his son. "What did you come up with for her?" She gestured to the tiny baby girl in her arms.

"Um…." Travis said nervously. He hadn't exactly looked into it all. "I have to go. Be right back!"

He walked into the hall, and pulled out his phone. "Baby girl names." he told Siri.

"6,059 results found for Anastasia."

"No!" Travis cried. "Baby girl names! Not Anastasia!"

"124 results found for Not Anastasia." Siri informed him.

"Baby girl names." Travis annunciated.

"Anastasia." Siri said back.

Travis groaned. "Whatever, Siri." He walked back into the room.

"Anastasia….um… Allison Stoll." he told Katie.

"How about Ana Allison Stoll?" Katie corrected.

"No. I like Anastasia. Siri agrees."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me you didn't ask Siri what to name our daughter."

"I didn't." Travis asked truthfully. "She might have helped a little, though. So, Anastasia Allison Stoll it is?"

"Fine." cried Katie. "As long as we can call her "Ana" for short, and Anastasia only when she's in trouble. Okay?"

"Sure." said Travis, signing the birth certificate. "Whatever you say."


	4. Stealing

Travis stuck his hand out, grabbed the flower seeds, and stuffed them in his pocket. He looked around, hoping no one had noticed.

He was about to walk out of the store, when someone grabbed his elbow.

Travis whipped his head around. There, standing right behind him, with an angry face, was Katie.

" _What_ ," she said. "Do you think you're doing, _Travis Stoll_?"

"Um…" Travis trailed off, panicing. What was he supposed to say, _Oh, hi Katie, I just walked into a shop and tried to steal flower seeds._

Katie raised an eyebrow. "You do know the penalty for stealing, right?"

"Not really." Travis answered, looking down.

Her tone grew harsher. "Why were you stealing flower seeds, Travis? And from my father's store, nonetheless?"

Wait… Katie's father owned a _flower store_?

"I was going to plant the flowers, and give them to you." Travis whispered.

"And why," Katie almost yelled. "Couldn't you just _pay_ for them?"

Oh… that hadn't actually occurred to Travis. "Paying" and "Son of the god of thieves" were words not commonly used in the same sentence.

"Look, Katie." Travis finally said. "I'm really sorry, and I promise not to ever do it again, okay?"

Something must have clicked in Katie's mind, because her voice lowered a bit. "The flower seeds?" She asked, reaching her hand out. Travis pulled them out of his pocket, and placed them on Katie's palm.

"Good," Katie told him. "Now go tell the cashier what you did, and give him twenty dollars."

"Wait, _what_?" Travis cried. "Twenty dollars, for a packet of _flower seeds_?"

Katie nodded, smirking a bit. "They were on sale for a dollar, but since you tried to steal them, I think you can pay a little extra. Besides, you technically committed a misdemeanor."

"Wait a minute," Travis realized. "Why do I still have to buy them?"

The smirk never left Katie's face as she spoke. "Because I want my flowers. Now go."

 **A/N: Okay….. That turned out different than I expected. Oh Travis…..**

 **Also, if you guys have any ideas/ prompts, feel free to send them to me.**


	5. Getting Back Together

**A/N: Yessss. You guys are awesome, and, as a reward, I'm updating! So keep reviewing if you want lots of updates!**

Travis stared at his brother. "You need long hair." he finally decided. Connor rolled his eyes.

"Dude, what am I even pretending to be Katie for anyways?"

Travis sighed. "Please, Connor. I need to practice asking Katie if she'll get back together with me."

"Didn't you guys, like, just break up two days ago?" Connor asked.

"Well, actually, it was two and a half days ago." Travis corrected.

"And now you're trying to get back together?" Connor cried.

"Yes. That's not the point." Travis picked up a random towel. "Here. Put this in your head."

Connor obeyed. "Hi, I'm Katie." He said, in a squeaky, high pitched voice.

"Katie Gardner," said Travis dramatically, getting on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of dating me again? I promise I won't prank your cabin again."

Connor snorted. "Dude, you aren't getting married. Stop acting so formal."

Travis sighed. "Katie wouldn't say that."

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Connor cleared his throat. "Of course I'll date you again, Travis! Besides, if I didn't date you, you'd be a bachelor for life!"

"Not funny, Connor." Travis said, playfully shoving his brother into the wall. "Anyways, see you later. I'm going to go talk to Katie."

—-

Meanwhile, in the Demeter cabin, Katie was busy practicing her own speech.

"Here." she said to Miranda. "You be Travis."

Miranda raised an eyebrow. "What, are you going to punch me or something?"

"No!" Katie shrieked, horrified.

Miranda raised another eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're getting back together, Katie! He's not the only boy in the universe, you know."

"In my eyes, he is." Katie muttered.

Miranda sighed. "Fine, I'll be Travis."

"Good. Now Travis, I'm sorry I broke up with you, and gave half your cabin poison ivy." Katie said. "Please forgive me."

Miranda batted her eyelashes. "Of course I will, Katie dearest."

"That isn't what Travis what say!" Katie cried, running out the door. "No offense, but you make a terrible Travis!"

"Good!" Miranda yelled after her. "I don't _want_ to make a perfect Travis! I'm a girl!"

—-

Katie and Travis met in the middle of the yard, almost running into each other.

"I, um…" stuttered Travis.

"Travis," Katie stated. "I'm sorry I broke up with you. I'm also sorry for giving most of your cabin poison ivy."

"Don't be." said Travis. "I deserved it. I did prank your cabin, didn't I?"

"Come on." Katie told him, walking towards the strawberry fields, and grabbing Travis's hand.

"Let's go strawberry picking together."


	6. TravisKatie

T

is for **tenacious** , or persistent and stubborn. Travis was persistent when he asked Katie out, as he never gave up, and wouldn't stop asking until she said yes.

R

is for **rakish** , or dashing. If anything, Travis was certainly handsome, with his blue eyes, and brown hair…

A

is for **adventurous** , or daring. Though it nearly killed Katie like every time he left, Travis never turned down a single quest, as he always did love a good adventure.

V

is for **veracious** , or truthful. From the day they met, Travis had not lied to Katie once.

I

is for **intelligent** , or smart. Though he had never told anyone but Katie, Travis always managed to get straight A's in Math, and his average was once a one hundred.

S

is for **sneaky** , or sly. Travis never could resist telling the younger kids at camp that the Big House was haunted, and every year on Halloween, Travis would sneak into the Big House, dressed as a ghost, and scare anyone who dared to come in.

And

K

is for **kempt** , or neat and tidy. Katie _hated_ how dirty Travis allowed the Hermes Cabin to get, and she once took it upon herself to clean it. That was the last time, as the Hermes Cabin ended up getting a nine on cabin inspection, and Demeter got an five.

A

is for **ambidextrous** , or the ability to use both hands equally well. From her years of gardening, Katie had gotten the ability to use both hands to write, although she prefered to use her right.

T

is for **tolerant** , or accepting. Katie was very tolerant of Travis's many pranks- although she thought he might have gone a little too far when he switched out the frosting in a box of oreos with mint toothpaste and gave them to Katie.

I

is for **irate** , or very mad. Although she was nice and easy- tempered most of the time, Katie could get very mad if you got on her bad side.

E

is for **eccentric** , or slightly crazy. Unknown to most of the world, Katie could act slightly eccentric when she ate too much sugary candy.

 **A/N: Wow…. this took me a while, and it was kind of hard to find all the adjectives, but all in all, this was really, really fun, and I enjoyed it a lot.**

 **Please review!**


	7. April Fools!

April first was Travis Stoll's favorite day. Besides just being the first of April, it was April Fools Day. The day that everyone played pranks on each other, although the Hermes Cabin always had the best ones.

And not just typical boring your-shoes-are-untied April Fool's Day pranks, either.

Every year, the Hermes Cabin stayed up until midnight on March thirty first, making plans. Then, when the clock struck twelve-oh-one, they would go out into the world to release their pranks.

—-

"It's almost midnight!" Tommy cried, looking at the clock.

"Right," Travis replied, turning around to face Connor. "Hey Bro, we ready?"

"Of course," Connor replied, grinning. "We're assigned to the Demeter Cabin, just so you know."

"The Demeter Cabin?" Travis cried.

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"YES! What about Katie?"

Connor paused. "Well, I could assign you to the Athena Cabin with Chris, and I could do the Demeter Cabin with Cecil. I mean, he is really good at messing things up, so…."

"Wait!" cried Travis. "What if I pranked the Demeter Cabin _with_ Katie?"

"That's kind of cruel," Connor said, smirking. "But it'll do."

—-

Travis ran into the Demeter Cabin, and looked around. Now where was Katie exactly?

Suddenly, Travis felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Travis," she whispered. "What the heck are you doing?"

"Trying to find you," Travis replied. "You're helping me prank the Demeter Cabin."

"What?" Katie cried.

"Shh," Travis whispered. "Anyways, we're putting whipped cream and honey around everyone's heads, so that when they turn over, it will get all over them."

"That's mean!"

"Today is April Fool's Day. Believe nothing, and trust no one, just like any other okay. **(Guess the quote!)** This is your cabin's punishment for being dumb enough to sleep." Travis said, and handed Katie two bottles of whipped cream. "Now go. You have your mission!" He ran off, and started spraying whipped cream.

Katie glared. "I'm going to get you, Travis Stoll." she muttered under her breath.

—-

As soon as Travis's whipped cream had run out, he ran back to Katie.

"Did you finish your half of the campers, Kay Kay?" he asked. Katie grinned evilly.

"Not exactly!" she called, pulling out her bottle of whipped cream, and sprayed it all over Travis.

In return, Travis pulled out a bottle of honey, and squirted it all over Katie. "Traitor!" he called.

"Not exactly!" Katie cried. "Who ever said I was on your side, anyways?"

"YOU'RE MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
"SO?"

Their war continued until both the whipped cream and honey had run out. By that point, the Demeter Cabin was covered with sticky substances.

Suddenly, Connor burst in the door.

"Travis," he said, panting, "Did you finish pranking the Demeter Cabin?" He stared at Travis and Katie, who stood in the middle of the cabin, their faces white with whipped cream. "Travis?"

 **A/N: Please review!**


	8. Travis and Connor vs A Tree

"Here!" Travis yelled, throwing Katie's flowers at Connor. "Catch these! I'm tired of holding them."

Unfortunately, a suden gust of wind came along, and the flowers got stuck in the tree next to Connor.

"I think you need to work on your pitching skills, bro," Connor yelled, laughing. "Although I suppose they do make the tree look nice. That is, if you like that sort of thing."

Travis glanced at his brother, annoyed, then took off one of his shoes, and threw it at the tree. Instead of making the flowers come down, it just got stuck.

Then he tried his other shoe. Sadly, it had the same fate as the flowers and the first shoe.

So did Connor's shoes. And the sticks he found on the ground. And a few books Connor stole from the Athena cabin. And Travis's dagger. And a mint Connor found in his pocket. And Connor's sword. And the bottle of whipped cream Travis just happened to have with him. And a Barbie Travis found in his pocket that probably belonged to one of the younger Hermes' kids.

Basically, practically everything they owned was in the tree by the time Katie got there.

"Travis Stoll," she said, surveying the situation with her hands on her hips, looking as if she were trying not to laugh. "Why are you throwing random things into a tree?"

"Um..." Travis started to say, but Connor finished for him.

"Travis was trying to get the flowers he got for you out of the tree."

"Oh," Katie said. "You do realize that you're taller than the tree, right?"


End file.
